No Room For Feelings
by AgehaChou
Summary: Originally made for Zemyx Day 2010. Zexion is having dreams about him, but does Demyx feel the same way? Yaoi, Zemyx, rated M for very badly described smut, because this fic is the first time I've ever wrote something smuttish.


Zexion, Demyx, and Xigbar (C) Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix

Zemyx Day 2010 Fanfiction

"Because you live, and breathe..."

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked, peeking in curiously.

Demyx squeaked. He was right there! How had he not noticed? The surprise would be ruined! "N-nothing! Just... um... writing. A song."

"With your guitar?" he walked a bit further in.

"Sitar." Demyx corrected quietly.

Zexion sat on Demyx's bed, the water rippling out around him. "Can I hear some?"

Demyx giggled, walking down the hallway. Only half a week had passed since his first real time alone with him. Why had it happened? He didn't care. But he was hoping that he hadn't just been curious.

Zexion sat in his room, door opened wide into the floor of rooms beyond. Why couldn't he focus? He felt so off this week. As a soft humming filtered through his door, his chest leaped. 'No. I couldn't be...' Zexion peeked out his door. There he was. "Hey, Demyx!" he said, casually.

"Hi, Zexion!" Demyx smiled, sending Zexion's chest flipping again.

"Um..." 'Speak! Say something, Zexion!' "Do you want to come in?"

Demyx blinked, considering the offer. "Sure!"

For the last month, all he could think about was Demyx. This affected his dreams, quite possibly too much.

"Zexi. Zexi. Sexy Zexi." he opened his eyes, and went to get up, but couldn't.

"No, no, no. You stay there." Demyx whispered.

It was then Zexion realized he was naked, as well as tied to the bed. "D-Demyx." he whimpered, as Demyx trailed his fingers delicately along Zexion's chest, sending shivers up the younger's spine. The blond stopped just short of his manhood, however. Zexion whimpered again, wordlessly begging him to continue.

"Yes, Zexi?" Demyx's hand rested above the partially erect member.

"Please touch me." he begged. "Please."

Demyx continued downward, stroking every inch of Zexion's body but the one he wanted touched the most. Then, in a sudden instant, his hand was there, stroking him in another way. Small beads of pre-cum formed at the tip, and Demyx gently licked it off, sending Zexion to the brink, before Demyx stopped, leaving Zexion's tip hot and beading.

"Don't stop." Zexion pleaded. The next thing he knew, Demyx was on top of him naked, grinding. It didn't take long before Zexion came, coating Demyx's groin and chest before waking.

"Demyx."

"What is it, Zexion?" Demyx smiled that sweet, innocent smile.

"I have to tell you something." Zexion mumbled.

"What is it?" Demyx bent a little to get eye-to-eye with Zexion.

'It's now or never.' "I love you." Zexion said, trying to kiss the blonde.

Demyx hand blocked it, though. "Zexion, that's sweet and all, but I'm dating Xigbar."

Zexion's eyes widened, the echoes of where his heart had been crumbled. He ran for it. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!' he hated himself. He hated Xigbar. He hated Demyx. He would never love anyone again.

"No VI. ZEXION.

Founding member. An intellectual with no room for feelings. He can create illusions at will.

Weapon: Lexicon."

Original Authors Note from dA:

Happy Zemyx Day! I don't know why I gave this the ending I did. I guess It's because I love the Zemyx pairing, but I also wanted to keep it 'canon', so this fic explains Zexion's whole 'no room for feelings' thing. As for why the XigDem reference... well, I had to think of someone to pair Demyx with so Zexion couldn't have him, and XigDem is definitly my second favorite Demyx pairing. I hope you all enjoy it!

Well, I figured I would upload this to , because I know not everyone has a dA, so here it is! I've actually been meaning to do this for a while... *nervous laugh* School takes priority, though. A lot of priority. And then I forget to do things. So, I guess this will probably be one the last things I ever do for Kingdom Hearts. I'm not really into the Fandom anymore, and me and Aya (the co-conspirator behind Kingdom Hearts: Another Story/Another Side) have mutually decided to drop that project, for the sole reason of Length. If anyone is interested in hearing how it was going to play out, I will put up a One-shot just saying a semi-blunt timeline of events. Gotta review on something or tell me through a PM, though. I know it wasn't very popular, but if even one person wants to hear how the story would have went (in it's barest bones form) I'll write it up from the notes scattered around my house. :)


End file.
